Blind Date
by Mr. BG
Summary: Love hits us when we least expect it and with someone we least expect it to happen with. Ben goes out on a blind date and is in for the biggest shock of his life.
1. Shocking Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10

**Author's note:** Time once again for another one-one with the great one (well, not really that great but a little self-esteem wouldn't hurt).

1. I love the episode **The Gauntlet** in AF! Oh yeah, Kevin's gets his ass kicked several times and Ben and Gwen get together (not together_ together_ mind you). More like a 'hey wanna grab a smoothie?' kinda way. Plus Gwen realizes that Kevin isn't worth it! Hello? About time!

2. I wear a military dog tag with the name GWEN engraved in it.

3. I am in cahoots with my pal working on my new project. A website about me and the topic is…you guessed it, Ben Gwen!

4. Aside for my BenGwen 'fun' pictures I also have hilarious photos of them together. It's really funny and I got it from the internet. It was from the episode **"Tourist Trap"**. Aside from this, I also collect every possible 'BenGwen moments' pictures.

5. I never actually had a serious relationship, haven't really gone through that path. I think I can get a girlfriend. Just have to charm my way into her heart! I'm pretty charming aren't I? Right? Right? Aahhh, who am I kidding? I don't wanna be alone…sob.

That ends another session with what I call **"bengwen014's author highlights"**. See ya on the flip side. On with the story!

15 year old Ben Tennyson hears the school bell ring, waking him up from his semi-unconscious state.

"Finally! Bout time for class to end." He says with a relieved look as he picks up his backpack and proceeds out the school door. As he pushes aside the two swinging doors he is met by his newly acquired friend Rick.

"Yo Ben! How's things goin?" Rick says giving Ben's arm a soft jab.

"Alright I guess. Pretty same stuff." Ben says smiling. He never actually told Rick about his aliens nor his adventures nor his Grandpa or cousin Gwen for that matter. Not even the Omnitrix. When Rick asked him what that metal thing on his arm was, he simply shrugged and told him it was a fancy watch bought to him by his Dad when he went abroad.

"You got plans for the weekend? Maybe go out with a special someone?" Rick teases. "C'mon dude? You hardly talk with any of the girls here. Maybe you should try dating for once. You know, to break that continuous loop of average stuff happening in your life."

"I'm not exactly comfortable talking to girls. Never been with one." Ben says softly. He had a point. The only girl he has ever made conversation and contact with was with his cousin Gwen. But she's his cousin. It's different from actually interacting with females 'cause doing stuff with family doesn't feel awkward. Besides, he never actually looked at Gwen as a 'female'. More like family.

"Tell you what. I could set you up with someone. You know a blind date. My sister constantly jabbers bout this girl. She raves bout her day in and out day bout how pretty she is and blah blah blah. I never actually listen to her but maybe this girl might suit you. Just give it a shot, you might like her. Waddya say?" Rick says smiling as if saying 'c'mon dude just say yes".

"I guess I can give it a try." Ben says finally cracking a smile.

"Excellent. I'll just give you the 411 later if my sis can persuade the girl. Fill you in on the details. Just wait for my call. See ya dude!" Rick says waving his hand goodbye as he dashes the opposite direction.

I swear all Rick thinks about are girls; always flirting with 'em and stuff but always gets rejected. Poor guy, you can't blame a guy for tryin' though. At least he can muster up courage to approach 'em. I wish I wasn't that awkward with girls. My fault anyway for being too shy. Sigh…maybe Gwen can give me advice.

Before Ben would proceed to his own home he planned to stop at Gwen's first. He rang the doorbell and Gwen's dad answered.

"Oh, hey Ben. If you're looking for Gwen she's not here at the moment, gone out with some friends. I'm sure she'll be back."

"'Kay. Thanks anyway. I guess I should be headin' home." Ben says looking quite bummed.

"You take care now Ben." Gwen's dad says waving his hand. "I swear those two always are inseparable, would check up on each other now and then. Guess time's change. At least it's a whole lot quieter when those two are together than when they were ten. Thank God for puberty." Gwen's dad says shaking his hand before closing the door.

It was now late. Ben was curled up in his bed thinking of that summer 5 years ago. I sure miss goin' hero, kicking butt, joking around with Gwen. Heck, even Grandpa's cooking…okay maybe not his cooking. I wish me, Gwen and Gramps can spend more time nowadays. I wonder what Gwen's doing now?

His train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted by a telephone ring. He sighed, a little frustrated of having been disturbed from his reminiscence of happy memories, and sloppily picked up the phone.

"Hey, this is Ben. What's up?" He says groggily.

"Hey man. It's me…Rick. So…you still want to go on that blind date? Cause the girl agreed!" Rick says quite excitedly.

"Really? Okay, can you fill me up on who this girl is?" Ben says with slight joy.

"I…uh…kinda don't know who is she nor did I tell my sister who you are so I doubt the girl you're going out with has any idea what your name is. I guess it's really a blind date 'cause…you know…both of you…don't know each other." Rick says sounding a bit embarrassed.

"Can you at least tell me something useful? You know…location? Time?" Ben said a little aggravated by his friend's ignorance.

"Well, the girl did say she would like to dine at that fancy restaurant 'Bleu Meiunt' or something like that. That fancy French (why always a French restaurant?) resto a couple of blocks away."

"Sounds good. Did she say anything about the time?"

"She doesn't like being picked up in a car 'cause she experienced had an ugly break-up with an ex or something. She said he was hard-headed and short-tempered so she dumped him and well, things turned for the worst."

"Is she okay? And what about the time Rick?" Ben asks a bit worried.

"She's fine. No harm done although she refuses to go with guys sporting hot rod cars anymore. She'd prefer if you meet up with her at the resto in about seven o'clock sharp?"

"Did you meet up with her? So she had an ex before? Good thing I'm not old enough to drive yet but if I HAD some wheels I'd sport that snazzy vintage blue-schemed car. It looked awesome."

"I didn't really meet up with her. My sister told me this and I'm surprised I even remember them. Her relationship was short-lived so I don't consider it an official one so don't worry. I bet she isn't one of those cheerleader-type dates. She'll be wearing somethin' green so you can spot her easily. I saw the car you were dreaming 'bout. Really looked awesome but I doubt you can save enough for it. Well you better get ready for tomorrow night. As for me, I have a date with "Grand Theft Auto". I need a quick lay after that frustrating date I had. Was that girl BOSSY! Hehe, later dude!"

"Yeah, later man." Ben said hanging up the phone. Rick is one weird dude but he's dependable. I wonder what I should wear. Should I go for the same thing I always wear? I should. Wouldn't want to be too formal and end up looking like some dweeb. Dweeb… that insult really brings back memories. Gwen…

Ben closed his eyes and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

**Time Lapse!** Fast forward to 6:00 the next night…

Ben was getting ready for his big date. He was feeling a bit uneasy seeing as this is the first time he went out. He keeps looking at the mirror to check his hair, glances at his watch repeatedly and realizes every time that the Omnitrix doesn't tell the time. He felt stupid continuously doing this but his tension easily makes him forget.

"Oh man, I'm getting worked up about nothin'. Maybe I should try easing up a bit." He says as he walks downstairs at towards the door. As he turned the doorknob he heard a sudden squeal behind him. It was his mom.

"Look at you Ben, all dressed up for your date. So, who's the lucky girl?" her mom says raising her brow.

"I…uh…kinda don't know who she is. This is…a blind date." Ben said rubbing his head.

"Oh. I see. Well have fun and don't stay out too late."

""Kay, Thanks. Bye!" Ben says as he exits his house. It was 6:30. Only a half hour left. Better hurry. When he arrived he noticed the place jam packed with people but he wasn't worried. He was prepared.

"Do you have a reservation?" The man asks him.

"Yeah. Ben Tennyson."

"Ahh yes, table for two. Very good. Follow me." The man says as he shows Ben to his table. It was already 7:00. I was getting worried that my date wouldn't show up. I know it only has been a few seconds after the designated time but I feel so uneasy. What if things don't go smoothly? I might become nervous and clumsy and the classic 'spill drink all over her dress' might happen. My thoughts were suddenly disturbed by the soft chime of a bell. Someone had just entered the restaurant. The staff had place a bell by the door to signal the arrival of a potential costumer. Every restaurant does that. Ben turned his head around and became shock as he realized who the person was…

Gwen?! What is she doing here?! She was wearing a lovely green dress, probably just coincidence. Is she on a date too? With Kevin no doubt. Not exactly a thrill for me knowing that my favorite cousin is dating that psychopath. What can you do? She's free to make her own decisions but I'll be watching closely. If Kevin even lays a finger on her without her permission then I'm opting to give him an early funeral. No way am I letting someone hurt Gwen. Why am I so overprotective of her? Sure we have become closer after spending an entire summer together. We do make a perfect team. Two sides of the same coin. Sure we don't agree at times but we do care about each other.

Ben was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that Gwen was already passing by him. Only after he caught a glimpse of her red hair did he snap out.

"Hey Gwen." He called out softly.

"Oh hey Ben. I didn't realize you were here. On a date?" Gwen said smiling. Gwen always did look pretty when she was happy. Not that I knew how to make her smile. I only knew how to irritate her but that was 5 years ago. Our quips to each other are much better now. I could get her to let out a few laughs. When she did I felt relieved. Hearing her laugh just soothes me for some reason.

"Yeah, although I'm still kinda waiting for her. How bout you? Going out with Kevin again?" The minute I mentioned his name Gwen's expression suddenly changed. Not one that was sad anyway, more like guilt.

"Actually…I broke up with him days ago." Gwen said softly. Yes! I never thought it would happen! Finally, Gwen understood how stupid it was to go out with Kevin! But I have to act sympathetic. Wouldn't want her to know I was waiting for this to happen.

"What happened?" Ben said putting on a fake frown.

"Well, while he was driving me home, we kinda had a conversation and I discovered that he was still up to no good. He had a deal for some illegal alien tech waiting and not to mention his long list of past criminal records he had hidden in his glove box. But the worse of all was how he used me as cover. He joined our team to fend off suspicion from the Plumber Organization. He was in it for the money. He always was. The back of his car was filled with stolen tech. He was going to meet with the Forever Knights and that's when I…" she suddenly stopped.

"Go on…" Ben said wanting her to resume.

"That's when I dumped him. He was a no good thief and a liar. I thought he really changed. He said I knew too much and wanted to get rid of me although he hesitated for a moment. After he could throw me off I…well…blew up his car, along with the illegal tech. But when I looked at the burning wreckage he was gone."

"I know he's still out there. I always did tell you Gwen. You can't trust someone too quickly especially if he had a bad rep from the start. He may want to take you out now before he becomes a wanted man if you relayed what you saw to the Plumbers. We have to take more precaution."

"I'm really scared. What if he finds me?" Gwen said shedding a tear.

"I don't have to remind you do I? I'm still here. I always will be. If he even comes within a mile near you I'll be there ready to kick some butt. Try to enjoy the night without worrying too much." Ben said with a smirk. Something about Ben always makes me feel comfortable being with him. Every time I look at him I feel safer than being with other people. I know he'll always look out for me.

"So…are you on a date with that girl Julie?" Gwen says forcing to say the name without changing the tone into disgust. Why do I get so uneasy every time I see Ben going out with Julie? There's nothing wrong with her. In fact she's an okay girl. But I feel sick to the stomach every time these two go out. (That's called JEALOUSY Gwendolyn)

"Nope. She's not my type. We stopped seeing each other weeks ago. Why are you here anyway if you're not with Kevin anymore?" Ben said a bit curious.

"How bout you when you're not with Julie?" She countered.

There was momentary silence. Finally both cousins were able to say in unison. "Well…I'm kinda on a…blind date."

The moment the two uttered these words did they realize what was going on. They were shocked; speechless at the least as they stared at each other.

"You're my date?!" They both said in unison.

**Author's note:** This is a two-shot! Waddya think of the first chapter? Leave a review. Going to work on the next chapter in just a few hours. But for now…it's supper time! Peace Out!


	2. Accidental Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10

**Author's note:** femmefatale2 might have noticed by now that I used a line in her fic for my summary. The reason was because I loved that line! It was great! It clearly defined what feelings Ben and Gwen had for each other. It sums up their entire love in one fell swoop. Good job when you thought up of that line! Now it's time once again for **bengwen014's author highlights**!

1. Blind Date was supposed to be a one-shot but I found it too long and decided to make another chapter.

2. Everything that happens in my fics is spontaneous. Meaning I don't have a readied frame of events. I make it up as I go along. Busted!

3. Two more awesome fics coming your way after this.

4. I like to surf the web for Ben 10 pics whenever I get bored. The website I visit the most is Lu.Scio.Us but I don't encourage anyone who doesn't like lemon to visit it. That's were I get my pictures BTW Wetdog!

5. I am insane. Bwahahahahahaha!

That ends the creepy conversation with yours truly. Now on with the second chapter. Rolling!

Ben and Gwen were both in initial shock. I'm on a date with my cousin? This is way weird. Sure we've both been together lots of times but to go on a date?! This is just too awkward. (They were both thinking this FYI)

"Man, this is just…I mean…" Ben didn't know the right words to say. His mind is just as jumbled up as his sentence.

"So much for friends trying to set up dates." Gwen said trying to change the mood that was becoming evitable. Ben let out a slight chuckle before becoming serious again.

"I'm really gonna kill Rick when I see him. The dude didn't even know who he set me up with and it turns out to be my cousin Gwen. Good job Rick." Ben said smiling a bit.

"So, what now?" Gwen says feeling a bit uneasy again. We can't possibly assume this is still a date. I mean c'mon, I just found out my blind date was my cousin! But I can't just leave. That would be rude.

"Look, I'm sorry all this happened. It was a huge misunderstanding caused by bad communication. If you wanna leave now Gwen then it's fine with me. We can forget the whole thing. Meanwhile, I think I'll stay for a little bit longer and down a few drinks just to clear my head." Ben said rubbing the sides of his head. Rick is seriously gonna get a butt-kickin' tomorrow.

"Well, you did go to all this trouble so I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay for a while. But this isn't a date!" Gwen said, blushing a bit. Ben simply smiled at her. Whatever you wanna call it I still consider this a date Gwen. Okay…suddenly I wanna have a date with Gwen. Now that's just weird. Whatever…

"May I take your order?" said a waiter suddenly appearing in front of them.

"Ladies first." Ben said trying to sound gentleman-like. I wonder if I can impress Gwen by being the perfect gent. I haven't really tried wooing a girl before and Gwen is not a sap for this punctual stuff is she? Wouldn't hurt to try. Back up…now I'm trying to impress Gwen? Either I've gone nuts or I just fell for my cousin.

(Ben sounds too casual for a guy who just realized that he fell for his cousin. The reason is simple: Weirder stuff has happened over the past 5 years and to Ben this realization is nothing new. Alien ancestry, intergalactic wars and secret agent grandfathers; nothing can surprise Ben anymore)

"Uhhh…thanks" Gwen said opening the menu. Ben is so nonchalant about this. It's like he looks at this as a…date. Maybe he's just trying to be polite.

"Are you ready to order ma'am?" The waiter asks suddenly snapping Gwen from her deep thought. She scanned through the menu quickly in hopes of finding a suitable meal. I hope Ben didn't realize that I just spaced out.

"Uhhh…yeah. I'll have the…um…salad." Gwen said softly.

"How about you sir?" The waiter says turning towards Ben.

"Burger and fries." Ben said smiling goofily. The waiter nodded his head and proceeded to leave. How can Ben stand eating that same stuff all the time? He practically runs on that junk food. Ben is just so strange. Gwen couldn't help but giggle at her own thought.

"What's so funny?" Ben asks smirking.

"Nothing. It's just that you always order that same stuff. Don't you get sick of it?"

"Nope. Why do you McDonalds is still popular?" Ben says sarcastically. I swear he is still immature at times but I guess that's what makes Ben well…Ben.

"So…um…how are things going?" Gwen asks trying to start a conversation.

"Okay, we both know each other too well to talk ice-breakers. Let's cut down to the chase. You just dumped Kevin a few days ago and now you agreed to go on a blind date? What's up with that?" Ben asks with a worried tone.

"I don't really know why either. It just feels lonely at times you know. You just want to spend some time with a special someone when you find the right person…"

"Like how you found Kevin?" Ben said still sounding worried. I don't get your taste in boys, Gwen. Let's see if we can probe a little more out of Gwendolyn Tennyson. What kind of guy does she like exactly? "If you felt lonely, why didn't you just come visit me then?"

"Ben, family comfort is different." Gwen said, her face a bit flustered. Why would Ben even suggest that? He knew what I meant didn't he?

"Well…" Ben said his voice a bit lower "I can comfort you in a non-family way. Heck, I can even be your boyfriend." His face was obviously blushing. He wanted it to come out as a JOKE but it came out sounding rather serious. His eyes caught with Gwen's and he realized the shocked expression she has. Okay, that was a stupid thing to say…

"That wasn't funny Ben. You don't make jokes like that towards your own cousin. Especially if you don't mean…"

"But what if I do?" What the heck are you doing Ben? Gwen's gonna hit you for this! Think fast! Think fast! Dammit! Stupid hormones! What if she freaks out and tells her parents?! I am so screwed! Smooth move Ben! I am such a jackass!

Gwen fell silent. She is an intelligent girl. Surely she would have caught on to what Ben was implying. Oh my God! My cousin has just fallen in love with me! This shouldn't even be happening! What were you thinking Ben? You know why this can't happen! Gwen wanted to say something but Ben beat her to it…

"Save it Gwen. I know what you are going to say so. This is wrong. We're cousins. I shouldn't be saying this…"

"You're damn right you shouldn't! Ben, you know very well why not!" Gwen said raising her voice which attracted a lot of attention.

"Gwen, could you tone it down a bit. You're making a scene." Ben whispered. Gwen calmed down a little but she was still furious. A lot of other emotions swirled in her head; confusion, shock, regret, delight, guilt…even love. She shouldn't even be feeling these things in the first place. It's like she was sad yet happy at the same time knowing how Ben felt about her. Could she have possible fallen for him too?

"I'm sorry Ben but it's just not possible. I think I better go." She could clearly see depression mounting on her cousin. It was like his heart has just shattered into millions…no…billions of tiny pieces. Rejection is bad enough but being rejected by the person you cared for the most was even more painful. The thing about crushes is…sometimes you get crushed but the thing about love is…sometimes it leaves wounds that never truly heal.

She was about to walk out the door when she noticed Kevin passing by the restaurant. What is he doing here? Did he manage to track me down? She hurriedly went back to her seat besides Ben.

"I thought you left." Ben said his words barely audible.

"No time to explain. Just kiss me." Gwen said panicking.

"What?" Ben said a bit shocked.

"Just do it!" and with that Gwen pulled Ben towards her locking his lips with hers. Kevin suddenly bursts through the restaurant doors. Ben was surprised to hear the noise and wanted to turn around but Gwen pressed her lips to his even tighter as if urging him not to look. If Kevin sees them there's bound to be trouble. Innocent people might get hurt.

"Excuse me sir, do you have a…" Kevin flings the waiter aside and scans the room. He fixes his eyes on the two 'lovers' who were busy at the moment. They seem familiar. They remind him of Tennyson and Gwen. Couldn't be, if those two are them then they wouldn't be kissing now would they. (What a moron)

"I thought I caught a glimpse of Gwen here. There's no use running. I'll catch you sooner or later." He says pounding his fist into the wall. He then exits the restaurant. As soon as he does Gwen broke the kiss. She felt her cheeks burning. Who to thought you could feel excited and nervous at the same time? She did enjoy the kiss but wasn't that willing to admit it

"That was close. Are you alright Ben? Ben?" Gwen looked on Gwen who registered a blank expression except for that goofy smile, probably daydreaming. She waves her hand in front of him but he doesn't notice. She then gives him a slap.

"Ow! Why did ya do that for? I was in the moment." Ben said rubbing his cheek.

"If I hadn't kissed you Kevin would've spotted us and this whole place wouldn't gone down in smoke."

"Really? Then I never thought I'd be glad to have Kevin appear for once!" He grinned. He is such a doofus. He really knows how to get on your nerves yet charm his way out. Maybe that's why I feel so attracted to him.

"You don't find this strange. I mean how you feel about me and all." Gwen said, blushing a bit.

"Hmm…not really. Why? Do you?"

"Of course I do. I mean…we're cousins after all and..." Ben placed his finger on her lips as if wanting her to be silent.

"If you want me to stop then I'll stop but not until you decide if it felt right. If it felt natural."

"What is _it_ exactly?"

Ben didn't answer. He simply pulled her towards him, drawing her into a deep passionate kiss. She didn't pull away. In fact, wrapping her arms around Ben, she was more than happy to deepen the kiss. She was enjoying this warm feeling as her body pressed into Ben's. That was all the answer Ben needed.

It did felt right. It did felt natural.

**Author's note:** Well that's it. Review! More fics coming your way soon! Until we meet again. But for now…adios! Peace out!


End file.
